Shining Armor life as a royal guard
by Fire Shadow2002
Summary: This is going to be how Shining Armor because a guard on the first day all the to the Canterlot wedding I might not be able to post chapter cause I got school and other stuff but I will try and post.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the city the sun was shinning,birds we'er chirping and kids we'er sparkle family was in the house having breakfast.

"Welp I better get ready if I want to get to the academy early."Shining Armor said as he got up from the table.

"Awwwww your leaving already."the young twilight said with a sad face.

"Don't worry I will be back and beside Cadence is coming to watch said.

"Yes!I'm going to get ready for when she comes good luck!Twilight said as she dash to her room to prepared.

"that little filly." Shining chuckle.

He headed out the door to go training for the royal guards on his first day!He was so excited he gallop all the way he finally made he went to the tents were the recruits were to go on the first made his way to his and found that he had somepony else in the went in and unpacked his stuff.

"Hello I'm blade the pony he had a blue coat with silver and blue main and his cutie mark is spark blade he also had blue eyes.

"I'm Shining Armor nice to meet said as shook hoofs with blade spark.

When they had finish unpacking they headed out to the field.

"Alright CADETS!Yell the caption! We are going to do a name call to make sure everypony is here.

"FireDragon! here. Iceblaze! here. Thunderblade! here. Bladespark! here. Shining Armor! so we have everyone today training will be exerciser first we do 20 push up now drop to the ground and do them!The cpation yell.

"Yes sir!" they all said as they did them. When they were finish they had run 20 they were done they we'er finish for the day.

"OK go on home and rest up tomorrow you be learning on how to doge attacks"Said the caption

"Hey bladespark want to come over my house for a little while?Shining Armor ask.

"Sure I will come lets go right now."Blade said

Whats they made to the house they saw Twilight siting right at the door.

"Hi Shining! Who your friend?Twilight said as she pointed to blade spark.

"This is Bladespark bladespark this my little sister said.

"Hello there."Blade said as he wave.

Soon the three of them went inside to have some was 5.00pm when Bladespark had to go.

"Bye see you tomorrow at the academy."Blade said as he trotted home.

Morning had come and the new guards were at the academy.

"Ok today you are going to learn how to doge the enemy and also instead of fighting you can make the enemy tired by letting the enemy do the work for you!The caption said. Thunderblade and Iceblaze get over and demonstrate Thunder you doge Iceblaze !"Said cpation.

After the demonstrate the rest of the Cadets did was sundown by the time they all went to bed.

Ok that it for the first chapter I will be making a new one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today at the academy the Cadets have to go on a mission and if they make it back alive they will be promoted. So when they got their armor on they lined up on the field and waited on the they saw their officer they saluted.**

**"Ok today mission will be on delivering a package to Princess Celestia you will go through obstacles,timberwofles and the high raking guards if you stay alive and prove your worthy and brave and loyal you will be promoted. You will also be team Armor you will be team up with bladespark ,Thunderblade you will be team with Iceblaze,Fire Dragon your going to have to be team up with Shining Armor and go to your packages and move out! the officer yell.**

**"I will get the package we'er going to have to protect it like a team so we should get started."said shining armor.**

**So the three of them headed on the path. While they were on it they were on it they keeping a sharp eye everywhere. Soon they got by a flowing river.**

**"Ok how are we supposed to get over it?"ask Fire dragon.**

**"I don't know we could fine some trees to swing across are we could bladespark.**

**"Well there isn't any trees and we can't swim in the river its moving to fast hmm this is tricky. Shining said.**

**"Why not we could swim cause we can't just sit here thinking."Fire Dragon said.**

**"Alright I guess we should try to swim."Shining said.**

**So they went in the river and started swimming across they were about half way when all of a sudden the wind pick up making the river move even faster.**

**"Dang it I hope we don't die." said Fire Dragon.**

**"Don't worry I'm sure if we move fast enough we could make it just flow with the river."Shining said.**

**"Ok."Said blade spark and fire dragon.**

**So they did as Shining said and they made it they continued walking.**

**"Uh oh here comes the other team."Blade said.**

**Fire and Shining look and saw them.**

**"Well we better get going but first I say we find something to eat."said blade**

**"Yeah its almost nighttime to.I will go and find some twigs so we can make a fire."said Shining as he ran off to find some.**

**"I go ahead and make place so we can sleep."said fire.**

**"And I'm going to find some food."Blade**

**So the all ran in different they found the stuff they need they settle they were asleep someone was creeping in the shadows go to one tent after another when the that pony went to the one tent the pony burst in with a sword.  
><strong>

**"Shining armor woke up and he saw the pony he quickly put on his armor got his sword and ask.**

**"Who are you!"yelled shining armor.**

**"Don't you remember from what the officer said I am one of the royal guards try and take me." the guard said as he brought out his sword.  
><strong>

**The two soon fought they were loud enough to wake up Fire Dragon and Blade came running into the tent and saw the two fighting.**

* * *

><p><strong>I decide to stop right there but I will be making the next chapter soon and please review: ) And if your wondering why the academy isn't next to the castle I put it in near the Everfree forest.<strong>


End file.
